


4:33 Ramblings

by JaymieSpryte



Series: The Stretching Web of Tales [1]
Category: Original Work, The Stretching Web of Tales
Genre: ANYWAYS im fuckin around with pesterlogs but didnt wanna write homestuck, Existential Crisis, Gen, death mention, eye strain, fuckin sue me, murder mention, the warning is bc gytha talks about being a magic hitwoman, tmi ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 12:19:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15774000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaymieSpryte/pseuds/JaymieSpryte
Summary: It's 4:33 in the morning. Gytha hadn't expected a response.





	4:33 Ramblings

\-- albineTerminator [AT] began texting gayFae [GF] at 04:33 --

AT: do you ever think abt like. life n shit?  
AT: wait wait what the shit why are you typing  
AT: go to bed u pretentious child  
GF: You’re not my mother. Also, I must say that I don’t quite know what you mean by “life n shit”, but the answer is  
GF: alright alright shut the fuck up i can see you typing  
AT: whatever ya say, darlin’  
AT: nyway.  
GF: If you text me three paragraphs describing how beautiful Ella is, again, I will block you.  
AT: actually i was gonna go with my inability to feel remorse or cry but thats a better idea, thanks   
GF: Let it be noted that I regret saying that.   
GF: Also: You can’t cry?   
AT: ya   
AT: quite typin i know how mentally fucked its makin me   
GF: … I have a right to be concerned, Gytha.   
AT: fine   
GF: you were saying?   
AT: oh ye   
AT: its just. fucked up, ig.   
AT: like. we literally met god. Do you ever think about that?   
AT: i met god. me! me, the fuckass gay athiest trans family dissapointment! im the one who met god.   
GF: … For what it’s worth, your family doesn’t seem like the kind of people it’s good to impress. Especially if they’re all like clayre.  
AT: that does mean a lot to me, actualy. im closer to you than them, so  AT: and well   
AT: most of em i guess   
AT: i have a younger sib i never got the chance to meet   
GF: Oh.   
AT: sorry   
AT: guess that kinda. hits a lil too close to home for you?   
GF: Gytha. It’s fine.   
GF: You’re like an older sister to me, you deserve to break that impenetrable facade of yours every once in a while.   
AT: thanks, Ams.   
AT: but like. think about it. why us?   
AT: they could’ve had anyone in the entire fucking world meet them, but they choose us.  
AT: a murderer who cant fucking cry, her accomplice/little sister, a girl with firepowers who will be your wife or i die, and of course the getaway driver who was my childhood friend.   
AT: dont ask. Stop typing   
GF: It must be important if it got you to press the shit key.   
GF: What did it feel like, I wonder? To stretch your finger to that part of the keyboard?   
GF: Was it covered in dust?   
AT: haha v funny   
AT: go to sleep u mispelled shift   
AT: im serious!!!!   


\-- albineTerminator [AT] disconnected from gayFae [GF] at 04:47 --

**Author's Note:**

> this has more coding than words rip


End file.
